It was just a crush
by x.x Lil.Angelz x.x
Summary: Hinamori momo, a normal 16 yr old girl. Hitsugaya toshirou, a normal 16 year old boy. Same school, same area, what will happen when hinamori finds out the truth.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its characters.**_

_**And before I knew it there he was, standing right in front of me**_

"OH MY GOSH! It's second year Kira-kun! Here he comes!" fan girls from the crowd squealed. A girl at the back sighed,_ how annoying. _

Momo Hinamori a second year, always sat at the back with her shoulders pressed against the back of the chair. Her life was very plain and boring, kind of like her. School, chores, school, chores that was the

life of Hinamori. But that all changed when she started to have a crush on someone. Someone with emerald eyes, spiky white hair, not very tall. It was Hitsugaya Toushiro, second year.

It was one of sunless days where classes gather around in the hall for assembly.

"I'm glad to welcome everyone back to a year at Fudomi Gauken", a loud booming voice called over on the microphone.

"Before we start, I need these people to come up here,"

"Kira Izuru, 2nd year, class A,"

"Sakura Ryzuki 3rd year, class D,"

"Hitsugaya Toushiro, 2nd year, class B,"

"And last of all, Momo Hinamori. 2nd year, class B,"

"These students have been chosen by your fellow teachers to represent this academy; a lot of interesting things will happen this year so look forward to a year you wouldn't regret. Also could the students on stage please see me at lunch. Thank you," said the man and took his seat on stage. Momo Hinamori was standing on stage. She was standing on stage with no idea of what was going to happen next. But the only thing that she was thinking about was the person standing right next to her. Hitsugaya Toushiro, 2nd year, class B.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aimy: There you go first chapter!!! Hope you like it. Please review

Hitsugaya: ah hm! Why is my name called second last!! Im like the second main character I should've been second!

Hinamori: but doesn't that mean I have to be first?

Hitsugaya: ohh I get it. The order is back to front! Very smart of you Aimy.

Kira: so you're saying im not important?! Hitsugaya please prepare for your death.

Hitsugaya: humph…. As if you could kill me.

Kira: oh..wanna bet?

Hinamori: please stop you two.

Kira and Hitsugaya: whose side are you on?!

Hitsugaya: of course she is on my side. As you know the first and second main characters get together.

Aimy: SHUT!! You'll ruin it!

Hitsugaya: oh okay. But I also have something to say… why am I written like a bad guy.

Aimy: ==' oh… I forgot to mention a special thanks to Lucy who edited this chap for me! Thx a lot! Her pen name is Lil' evil angel, you have to read her stories! Anyway please review!


	2. He was really there

_Me: oh sorry… but i forgot to mention that Hitsugaya wears glasses. Weird right? Don't worry; he_

_will look better by the end of this chappie! _

_Hitsugaya: humph… I forgot to mention, last time you only gave me one scene. How cruel man! Im _

_already suppose to like hinamori by now if you gave me more scenes… humph_

_Hinamori: (blushes)_

_Me: oh what ever, Hinamori can you do the honor of…_

_Hinamori: All ready done! She does not own bleach!_

_Hitsugaya: im glad she doesn't._

_Me: what did you say? ( chases Hitsugaya )_

_**i thought my eyes deceived me, but he was really standing there.**_

_**Hinamori's POV**_

What the hell was that? Man! What's happening to me? Hitsugaya-kun is also included in the council group or as the teachers called it CG. I wonder what's going to happen. Hitsugaya hasn't been to school for about 2 days now. Where is he? Ahh, shit! I forgot. Tomorrow's assignment and I haven't started it. Great, I'm screwed. Well lets go get the paper from the post office.

* At the post office*

Ah… great the sign says be back in 15 minutes. I guess I have to wait after school to get it. Hmm… I still have about 15 minutes until the end of lunch, why don't I just catch up with my friends, there bound to be on the grass area. Oh wait. Isn't that Hitsugaya-kun standing over there? Wow. His emerald eyes reflected from the sun, his hair drifted in the wind, his glasses tilting towards his nose. Hitsugaya is about perfect as anyone could get. _What are you thinking hinamori! Now's not the time to play love sick! _I Better get back to school or I'll be late.

_**Normal POV**_

It was Hitsugaya's turn to do the paperwork (an official job of the CG). They usually did it in pairs but Kira Izuru was absent that day.

"Oh please! I'm begging you. Just this once! Do the job for Kira. Please!" the teacher was awfully persistent and a little childish.

"What harm could it do?" Hinamori thought to herself.

"Okay. But just this once," She said

"Yippee!! Now go and help Hitsugaya," the teacher exclaimed.

Hinamori was standing in the front of the office, where she was about to go in to do the paperwork.

_-Knock, knock-_

"Umm excuse me but Kira Izuru is away and I'm a substitute." Hinamori said without knowing who she was talking to.

"Oh." I voice from the table mumbled. It was Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"You're Momo Hinamori right?" he asked

Momo blushed,

"A-ah yes,"

There was awkward silence. But then something from Hitsugaya's grey bag popped out.

"Ah! What manga is that! Gosh! It's Bleach! I can't seem to find it anywhere" Hinamori exclaimed.

"Do you like this manga Hitsugaya-kun?" she managed to stutter, when she realized she was over reacting.

"It's a good manga," Hitsugaya said without hesitation then he gave a smirk which lead to a smile and a small laughter afterwards, his glasses nearly falling. It was the first time she saw him laugh. It was the best moment of her life.

The end of the job was nearly done and Hinamori forwarded out of the school. Hinamori trudged into the city. It was 7 in the night. She was hoping that some shops would still be opened. That's when she saw it. I mean him. She saw him. Hinamori couldn't believe her eyes.

"That is not Hitsugaya-kun, it can't be". What she saw was a boy in his teens. White hair ruffled, no glasses, the same grey bag she seen him bring to school, his uniform worn loosely, but what caught her was the same big emerald eyes that she couldn't take her eyes off. Hinamori shook her head and looked back up. It was Hitsugaya.

But what is he doing here, it's not like him at all. He is totally different. Hitsugaya was hanging around a group of 3 other boys. Hinamori thought one looked awfully familiar…

"Wait, isn't that the person who was hanging around the host club in the city? But why is Hitsugaya hanging around him for?" she whispered underneath her breath. Then a girl emerged out of the limo. She was running full speed until she stopped in front of Hitsugaya, then without hesitation she leaned forward and kissed him. Hinamori stood there astounded but she just couldn't take her eyes of them. She just stared.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: Hope you like this chapter! Things are about to get really interesting. Thanks again to Lucy who

Edited this chapter for me! I own you heaps!

Hitsugaya: so you leave me kissing a girl whom is not hinamori? You jerk

Me: Whaa! It's not my fault that you're a …

Everyone else: Shut up!! You'll ruin the story!

Me: oh. Sorry

Everyone else: phew

Hinamori: and don't forget to review her story! The more reviews the more chapters that she'll create!


	3. It was definetly true

**Me: Here you go the 3****rd**** chapter! **

**Hitsugaya: took you long enough…**

**Me: aww…whats that suppose to mean?**

**Hitsugaya: nothing**

**Me: (sigh) hinamori can you please do the disclaimer**

**Hinamori: She does not own bleach!**

**Me: Sorry for the inconvenience but Hinamori's speech is in italics just to save me some typing and Hitsugaya's is just normal. Thx. (only applies to some.) **

**She couldn't believe it. It was definitely true.**

Hinamori stood there. Unaware of what to do, she just stood there. Their arms were locking. Hitsugaya was the first one to break the scene, but the girl just held him back and didn't let go. _Maybe they just want his money. What happens if they kill him for it?! What should I do?_ And before she knew it, She was panicking over something that she wouldn't have done if Hitsugaya Toshirou was not in her life. Hinamori couldn't take it anymore; she can't stand the fact that Hitsugaya might get hurt. That's when she grabbed the Hitsugaya's arm and ran off.

She ran like she never ran before, Hinamori looked back. _Good, there not following us. _They halted to a stop. It was the local park in Fudomi. Hinamori staggered and saw Hitsugaya staring at her. Hinamori's face turned red. " I bet you saw a lot didn't you?", he questioned. She couldn't take her eyes of the smirk that he made. Hinamori nodded. " lol, lets sit down while I talk you through it." He said.

There was awkward silence between them. Hinamori looked over. They were only a few centimeters apart, almost touching, Hitsugaya lifted his finger and reached for Hinamori's hand that laid helplessly on the bench. She pulled away and looked up, planning to ask him what he was doing. He was still staring, his emerald eyes watching as she fidgeted with her clothes. Hitsugaya laughed. It was a small laugh, but it still lifted her heart as it began to flutter. There was a gust of air. His ruffled hair danced in the wind.

"Um… I don't mean to be rude, but who is she, that girl who arrived from the limo?" Hinamori questioned. She hoped he would reply but he said nothing. She sat there. "Your face is so cute when you are filled with questions." He whispered in her ear. She blushed, and pulled away once again, hinamori couldn't believe her ears. "That girl who you saw kiss me was my client." He finally answered.

"_What? Sorry but what client?" _Hinamori's hears was still full of questions.

Hitsugaya smirked once again.

"Well, since you know that much, I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to tell anyone. Okay?"

Hinamori nodded.

"you might think that im not who I am, well, judging from appearances that is." He implied

"I'm a host at the local club." He said calmly.

Silence filled the atmosphere as she heard those 3 words at the beginning. "I'm a host"

It couldn't be. He couldn't be. I was just impossible. There was no way. All these thought were running through her brain while Hitsugaya looked down onto the floor. She glanced at him. It was true, he was hot, beautiful and with those emerald eyes, it made him look stunning.

"Shocked eh?"

"_It can't be true; The Hitsugaya I know is an honest, kind and helping person. Although he is a little gloomy at times, Hitsugaya-kun is a sincere person."_

Again, there was silence, and then a loud laugh came from him.

"_What's so funny?"_

"AHAHA… that was never me… ahaha… I just copied a person I read from a manga. I can't believe you actually believed me!" Hitsugaya managed to cough out in between his laughs.

Hinamori sat there.

"_so everything was a lie? Every word, every action, was just a lie?"_ Hinamori managed to say with her mind racing miles away. Hitsugaya began to speak "Your blushing Hi-na-mo-ri Mo-mo". The grey sky loomed over them, and with a glance at Hitsugaya, he leaned forward. Closer, then closer and then much closer. She saw his emerald eyes, creating sparks that flew to her. His face, shining like a glow stick, Then his hands touched her shoulder, his other hand sliding up and down her neck. Hinamori felt an electric shot strike her. She didn't dare to look up. Hitsugaya lifted his hand that was on her shoulder and used it to lift her chin up. Now they were eye to eye, seeing every detail of movement they made. Hitsugaya kept on leaning closer and hinamori didn't move at all. He leaned one more inch forward until their lips were just a millimeter apart and before she knew it …

**Me: Hoped you enjoyed that chapter!! Im sorry my chapters are short but I'll try and make it as long as possible! Please R&R**

**Hinamori: She will be happy and write more chapters. XD**

**Hitsugaya: um… sorry for butting in but um. (Clears throat) what happens next? Do we um… you know…**

**Me: Why are you so formal now? Oh don't tell me you have really fallen for Hinamori!**

**Hinamori: (blushed)**

**Hitsugaya: No! I have not! I mean... I have! I mean …Omgg! Why do you have to be so mean! Just tell me what happens!**

**Me: um…let us see. I've got a coin right now, if its tails I will tell you. But if it is heads you have to…hm…let me see. You have to go into a cupboard with hinamori for 10 mins!**

**Hinamori and Hitsugaya: What! **

**Hitsugaya: you cant be serious!**

**Me: so you don't want me to tell you?**

**Hitsugaya: I do! Fine! I've decided. I will go on with the bet…( hope I win)**

**Me: okay then! (Flips coin, it spins then spins and spins again.) Hitsugaya… Damn! Its…**

**Hitsugaya and hinamori: it's?**

**Me: Tails! Woot!**

**Hitsugaya and hinamori: (looks at each other blushing.)**


	4. I never want to see that name again!

_**I never want to see that name again.**_

Recap:

Then his hands touched her shoulder, his other hand sliding up and down her neck. Hinamori felt an electric shot strike her. She didn't dare to look up. Hitsugaya lifted his hand that was on her shoulder and used it to lift her chin up. Now they were eye to eye, seeing every detail of movement they made. Hitsugaya kept on leaning closer and hinamori didn't move at all. He leaned one more inch forward until their lips were just a millimeter apart and before she knew it …

Normal Pov

*bang!*

Thunder was showering over the two of them and rain poured down in an instant. They looked up, the sky was pitch black. Hinamori wondered what time it was. She then relised that Hitsugaya was till holding her, his hands griping her never wanting to let go. Hinamori tired to squeeze out. "Don't move" he mumbled. They were so close; she could feel his hot breath come across hers. She wasn't ready. Her legs moved up. His grip then loosened. Hinamori took the chance and ran. She left Hitsugaya staring at the sky. "Why'd you ever do that now?" Hitsugaya said to himself.

Hinamori's Pov

What just happened? Why is my heart beating so fast? Why am I running? Ah! This rain is killing me. _Slips on the floor_ shit! Uh… im all covered in mud. Home is not far. I guess I just have to run home. I don't want to remember anything that happened today. _That's right. Forget everything that happened today._

_At home._

When I got home, my mum was yelling at me for slipping and staying out to late. How would I know that it was already 8?! After I had a shower and washed every bit of mud off I went into my room. It was the same old things, but why did I feel so different? Why do I feel so incomplete? I need to take my mind of this thing that happened today. I looked over to by study table. The computer, hmm I guess the net could take my attention off for a limit amount of time. "Oh wells. Let's just get on first" I thought to myself. That's when I saw it. A note lying on my table with my name clearly printed on it. "Hinamori Momo". I opened the note, half expecting it to be just another piece of paper that I had all my working out on. "But it's not my handwriting" I mumbled. The page was flipping slowly; at last I managed to flatten it. " Hinamori Momo. What happened today will be our little secret… By: Hitsugaya Toshirou."

_Hitsugaya Toshirou_, I hate that name. I never want to see that name again! I gave up on turning on the computer and slouched on my bed. Today was the worst day I've ever had. I rolled onto one side. I stared at the note. Great… Tomorrow is school. I have to see _him_ again.

My window was to the side. I peeked through the curtains and saw bright stars, glowing in the night. I was half awake. My eyelids started to close. And before I knew it, I was dreaming.

Normal Pov

The dream was an unusual dream. Hinamori has had lots of dreams but this one was way more hectic. She was lying on the plains of some farm in the country. It was pitch black but the only thing she could see was the moon. Tonight it was at its peak, it was really cool, peaceful. The moon was beautiful. Then in a split second, she was at a different scene. It was cold, freezing in fact. Hinamori couldn't move. It was like she was strapped to the floor with invisible string. She saw a cube. Hinamori was inside a cube in fact. A cube made out of ice, she was shivering. Then a figure slowly slurred in her vision. His white hair, no glasses, but what made hinamori relise it was _him_ was the emerald eyes that shone like umm…a star…no. A light…no… It shone like the moon. "Hinamori", he whispered in her ear. She couldn't move, it was like there was horse hair tying her back. Hinamori couldn't even squirm. "Hinamori." This time he said it a bit louder. "Hinamori!" he was practically yelling now. She woke up. It was 6 am. She shook her head. "Ah! Just stop!" she cried. It was no doubt that the person in her dream was _Hitsugaya Toshirou_

Hinamori's Pov

The screaming voice startled me. It came from over my head. As I pulled the blankets down I looked up. "Hinamori momo, please get yourself dressed for school now!", My mum, of course. I didn't want to go to school today. I didn't want to see _him _again. "HINAMORI MOMO!" my mum yelled again. ==' I guess I do have to go to school, even if I thought I would rather eat rats.

I slipped off my night dress and started to put on my school uniform. I went to get my books to pack my bag for the day. I looked over to the study table. The note was still lying there; it was like I never opened it. But my words were clearly printed in my head. "What happened yesterday will be our little secret…." I shook my head. I shouldn't think about this right now! Why am I acting like this? Omgg I wished he didn't come into my life at all. With those last thoughts in my head, I fell back onto my bed.

Time For school.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: Hoped you liked it! Sorry I took a couple of days to upload. I've been busy reading XD

Hinamori: Do I like Hitsugaya?

Hitsugaya: you still have to ask?

Me and hinamori: (stare)

Hitsugaya: I mean. It's obvious we're going to get together right?

Hinamori: oh is that so? Do you like me Hitsugaya-kun?

Hitsugaya: …

Hinamori: cause when you we were in the cupboard. I couldn't make out the words you said. It was like 3 words, eight letters, and three letters. Well something along those lines. What were you trying to say?

Hitsugaya: …

Me: oh I get it Hitsugaya. You have fallen for her! So cute!

Hitsugaya: I have not! I mean I have… I mean... ah! Just shut up!


	5. I'll have to make you

_**I'll have to make you**_

Normal Pov

Hinamori moved down the smooth pavement as she kicked some rocks out of the way. She didn't want to remember anything about what happened last night. The wind blew, and the grey skies loomed above her. Hinamori reached the main entrance of the school and stared at the notice board for today.

_Notice board for 11__th__ of July._

_Due to the outlook on today's weather all PE students are to gather in the hall_

_All Term 2 sport fees are overdue please pay to the front office._

_Amnesty is holding a knitting session at lunch today in room 10._

_Students in the CG must report to the principal's office in the morning at 845 sharp._

Hinamori examined at board, only the first and last announcement applied to her for today. "Good thing I don't have much of a day ", she mumbled under her breath. She could still remember the note lying lifelessly on the table. Hinamori could remember the sudden dream she had that appeared to her last night. But the problem is that she didn't want to remember those things. She didn't want anything to do with… Hinamori stumbled across his name. "hit-su-u-ga-ayyaa" she whispered as a image of a teenage boy with white hair, black rimmed glasses and a shouldered bag. But that was not Hitsugaya she use to know. That was the one that deceived her making Hinamori actually think he was a sincere person. It was all a lie.

"We missed you at the meeting Momo Hinamori." A voice from the back of her crawled in.

She turned. Hinamori has paid no attention to anyone at the back of her. She could've handled a little kid or a senior. But what she couldn't stand was _him._ Toshirou Hitsugaya.

The girl stepped back. Only finding herself caught between the smooth, brown notice board and a white haired boy. "What are you doing here?" she managed to stumble across.

"What do you mean Hinamori? I go to your school… oh and by the way didn't you read the notice board?" He replied with the same attitude everyday at school.

Hinamori thought he was just trying to tease, but as she glanced back at the brown board.

_Students in the CG must report to the principal's office in the morning at 845 sharp._

"What! Dammit! I didn't really read it carefully. Sheesh…um.. 845… what time is it now?" Hinamori was panicking. Not noticing that Hitsugaya was coming close. Very close in fact. His arm was an inch from touching hers and his face near her hair, almost burying himself to her. But Hinamori didn't notice. Hitsugaya lifted up his hand only to be stopped by the instant movement that the brunette girl made. She turned around, and caught by the presence of his arm holding onto her's and stopped her from moving another inch. Hitsugaya didn't want the chance to slip away, so he took his risk. Carefully, he raised his other arm to her chin and lifted it up slowly so he could see the shining brown eyes. And without another thought, his lips pressed against hers and fireworks lit. Hitsugaya never felt anything like this before. It wasn't like those kisses that he planted on like, a million other girls. This one was different, he wanted her.

Before Hitsugaya knew it, it was gone. Her warm presence was no longer there. All he saw was a little, cute girl standing in front of him just staring like she's seen something beyond fascinating.

"What are you doing?" Hinamori questioned as her mouth trembled with fear or anxiety. Hitsugaya could not tell.

"Like me do you?" he answered with a slight smirk on his face.

"No!" She replied with a hint of embarrassment on her face.

"You're funny Hinamori-kun"

Hinamori blushed.

"Get away you... You perverted ..Um…perverted human being!" She said, trying to sound confident.

"Oh so im a human being now…am I?" Hitsugaya answered with his voice as he came closer to her ear.

"You don't like me do you?" he whispered ever so softly so that just hinamori could hear.

"No! I do not like you! And I never will!" She cried.

Hitsugaya chuckled. "Well _ill just have to make you…_" he said, lowering his voice so Hinamori could feel his hot breath above her. And with that, a louder, booming voice caught their attention. _Great._ Who knew that their only math's teacher would appear? *cough* "May I ask what are you two students doing here out of class!" she questioned the two students with a deafening voice. Hinamori was about to protest but a familiar voice came in contact. "Oh I'm sorry, but when I and Miss Hinamori are done we will go straight to class." Hitsugaya replied with the sweet cool voice that let the teacher drool all over her face as she looked towards the hot Hitsugaya. "Of course you may" she replied, completely hypnotized by his looks and voice, and with that she left. Hinamori took the chance. Not wanting to stay any longer she ran.

Hinamori's Pov

WHAT JUST HAPPENED??! Hitsugaya…he … he is so damn hot and cute at the same time.. _What do you mean hinamori! Hitsugaya just tried to harass you! _Well not really… Omgg I felt so good being near him! _Momo Hinamori! Snap out of it immediately! _Oh god. Your right, im a complete lunatic =='. Let's face facts. Hitsugaya is a retarded person who is selfish and perverted. I will not do any thing to further our relationship and therefore I conclude that I am not attracted to him. _Why are you sounding so technical? _

Why dose life do this to me!! I do not want anything to happen to me today. Ok that's settled. I'm not doing anything special and nothings going to happen to me. It's a normal school day. _You wish._

As I head into the classroom I tilt my head and apologized to the teacher. Even though I didn't have to. Hitsugaya was already in his seat and because destiny hates me, there happens to be only one empty seat. And guess who that's next to? None other that the famous _Hitsugaya Toshirou. _

Great… As I took my seat and opened up my text book, a shooting piece of paper came floating lightly on my table. And as I know exactly who gave it to me, I tried avoiding it. Of course it's impossible to avoid a flying note which practically is A4 size and the teacher is watching everyone do their work. So I stopped my blabbing and opened the note. The words imprinted on it was…

There's the fifth chapter!! I'm sorry I took so long, ran out of ideas. =='

Anyway if you review there are free virtual lollies for you!

Please R&R


	6. It's diffrent now

Recap: Great… As I took my seat and opened up my text book, a shooting piece of paper came floating lightly on my table. And as I know exactly who gave it to me, I tried avoiding it. Of course it's impossible to avoid a flying note which practically is A4 size and the teacher is watching everyone do their work. So I stopped my blabbing and opened the note. The words imprinted on it was…

"_Hey you should keep your legs together because I can see your panties! Oh and nice choice of colour. Very… feminine. Next time I want to see polka dots alright! Not black and white undies."_

_-By the one and only Hitsugaya Toshirou…_

I stared at the note with disbelief. _That jerk! _I thought. There was no way I was going to put up with this any longer! I was about to stand up when a hand shot up in the middle of class. _Mastumoto…_ a friend who just happens to love trouble, "Yes Matsumoto?" the teacher asked the orange-hair girl who was smiling innocently at me.

"I'm sorry to bother the class… but im afraid that I saw Hitsugaya-kun and Hinamori passing notes at the back of the class!"

I sat there waiting for the teacher's next move. How can Mastumoto do that! Even though she wanted to embarrass me, she didn't have to go that far! I swear when im done im going to break her neck and…

"Momo Hinamori!" the teacher exclaimed, staring at the scrunched up piece of paper lying there with a couple of words scribbled on it. I placed my hands on my lap, gently praying that she wouldn't embarrass me in front of the whole class… Please just don't read it!

"Class! Do you want to see what these two were doing instead of focusing on our lecture?" she happily questioned 30 students.

Of course everyone nodded their heads in approval because not only were the teachers lecturing terrible, but It was boring. As I looked back up to her, she was already holding the piece of paper that originally came from out books filled with the joy of history lectures and stuck in sheets.

The teacher scanned the note. Not daring to look up, I saw a smirk appear on her face. She's supposed to be a teacher Dammit! The words slowly came out of her mouth. I couldn't hear it… I didn't want to… and with that I stormed out the classroom with tears spilling out of my face.

Normal Pov

Hinamori sat there… helplessly sobbing. She tucked her legs in and pushed herself against the cold walls of the empty corridors. Her face was covered with her hands and as she wanted to spend another five minutes crying, she turned around to face the wall and pulled her knees closer to her. Hinamori has never felt so depressed, in her life, she has never cried that much. So why was she crying for something so stupid like a note? Hinamori settled. Her tears kept coming, but was coming to a halt. She lifted herself up and slowly paced herself to her locker to get her books for next class. Not wanting to have any more drama… the high school girl quietly mumbled out a few words. "What are you doing here?". Those words were shot directly to the person standing in front of her. _Hitsugaya Toshirou._

"Are you alright momo?" Hitsugaya quietly whispered so that only Hinamori could hear. It was the first time that Hitsugaya has actually addressed her by her first name so Hinamori was shocked and stumbled back. Hitsugaya didn't look like _the bad boy _anymore. He looked like a person who was willing to carry her in his arms. His face was much softer and his smile reassured hinamori. _But this isn't the real Hitsugaya_ ,Hinamori thought to herself. However she couldn't think that… it didn't seem like that at all. Hitsugaya seemed like the sincere person she has known for quite a while, and without second thoughts, Hinamori rushed to Hitsugaya and only to be comforted by his strong arms.

Hinamori's Pov

We stood there for 5 minutes… but it seemed like forever. To be comforted by his arms filled my heart with joy. I wept some more as I felt his soft hand touch my hair, gently stroking it so I would feel better. I've been looking for this feeling for quite a while, it's the one that can be so deadly but can make you feel like heaven. It was called _love._ Now that was stupid! How could I love Hitsugaya?! He's just a nobody that just happens to have to intertwine with my life. He just wants to be popular that's all… he just… then I stopped complaining to myself and let him take my hand. "It's time for class" he said while still holding me in his arms. I stopped crying and he led me to my locker. I glanced up at his face. I caught a glimpse of emotion flashing through his emerald eyes. "Don't worry… the teacher didn't read it out…" he whispered. Hitsugaya was still grasping my hand tightly. Very tightly in fact, but at that time I didn't care. I didn't care about a thing in the world. I just wanted him to hold me and never let me go..

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" he whispered in my ear as we neared my next classroom. I blushed then nodded. Everything seemed to be different. He didn't seem like the pervert or teasing kind anymore. This was the Hitsugaya I knew, caring, kind and soft-hearted. "oh okay… I'll wait for you by my car after school. I want to talk to you. Please come." He said those words and left for me to get on with school.

After school

I saw his black Volvo and walked a few more paces till I was nearly touching his car. I saw him. He was lying in the drivers seat studying. Something I didn't expect him to do. I tapped on the plane glass window and peeped inside. The doors unlocked and he pointed to me. His index finger then moved to the chair. "come." He said, hard yet gentle. I clambered into his car. I did not know what I was doing; it was like I have been hypnotized ever since he cradled me in his arms. I sat there and silence hung between us. "I quit my job..," he finally said. I didn't bother arguing. "Why..." I managed to mumble. He gave me a long hard stare. "We're going now... If anybody asks then say we're going out because we are." He said firmly.

"Um… what? Did I hear that clearly?" Hinamori replied.

"You heard me... We're going out." He shot back at me. (meaning the gf-bf going out)

I looked at his face. He was serious. I wasn't scared though… I had this feeling like this was to happen. So I just sat there. His face reflected of the mirror. Hitsugaya was even cuter when he was blushing.. What! Is he blushing?! I scrubbed my eyes.. His face was red! He was blushing. I couldn't believe it. Before I knew it I was becoming red as well. I couldn't help but blurt out "Your blushing Hitsugaya-kun!" He looked at me startled and sank back in his chair until a smirk grew on his face, a hint of the old Hitsugaya flashed, but this time I was grateful that it did. "You've got checkered panties!" he cried. I would've normally screamed at him for saying that but I couldn't take it. I laughed and screamed out another embarrassing comment. And with that he turned his car down the road till he reached my house. "Im sorry for asking you out so suddenly.." he whimpered. I stared at his mouth in disbelief. He was asking me out! It was more like demanding it! But I was not the one to complain because I know how badly that I also wanted to go out with him so I just nodded. He leaned closer, until there was a limited amount of space between us. I didn't know what I was doing just then but I leaned closer as well. By the second… the space between us decreased until our lips touched. It was a sensation that I never felt before. Hitsugaya's lips were soft and I wanted nothing but to have this kiss last forever. So I didn't pull back. As we finally broke apart… Hitsugaya gave me a comforting smile and we turned to face my house, not looking directly at it but what was behind my house was more fascinating. The sun was setting…

Hoped you liked that chapter… how come I get so less reviews! Humph…maybe because I suck. But oh wells.

Virtual cookies for any reviews! And thank you for all the reviews!... I've decided to name everyone who reviewed! Thank you to: smiles208, joanymar12, ploki78, xMidnight-Spiritx, lil'evil angel, insalaco14, PhoenixSong4232 and dia. And special thanks to Ploki78, xMidnight-Spiritx and lil'evil angel.

Hope you like the turn of events! I know it's a bit rushed…I just really didn't like my old plot... So I hoped you like it. I rushed this one so don't blame me. xD


	7. AN

Hey it's me… I put this little chapter up so I can keep you up to date with whats happening. As you have been aware, im changing the scene of the story because I can't be bothered writing all the chapters to lead up to the current scene.

Hitsugaya use to work as a host. When Hinamori started to develop feelings for him, she couldn't stand but know more about him. Unfortunately, Hitsugaya's social life isn't all that great according to Hinamori. They go through a rough patch and embarrassing moments. Until Hitsugaya has come to his senses and relised that he has feelings for her, he was the first to confess and months later…..until someone….. Hinamori got…..and Hitsugaya got… (Hehehe)

Im sorry for those who couldn't understand it… Remember it is my first fanfic so go easy on me! I do relise that my writing has become confusing so now I'll focus on detail and try to make my chapters longer. Thanks for all the reviews, they convince me to write another chapter! Im going to take a little longer this time because I really want to write a few chapters ahead so if im busy I can still give you at least a scene of the story, and lastly I would like to tell you it's about to get interesting!!


	8. Like the girl next door

A/N: Hey guys! Im loving your reviews. Thanks to everyone who reviewed: xMidnight-Spiritx, Lil'evilangel, Gabe and joanymar12. Please notice there's a jump in time.

2 months later

Hinamori's Pov

"Momo…" I heard a whisper lurk from behind my blankets. I knew that voice, it was like a 6th instinct. The world can explode but I'll still be able to recognize this voice.

"I know your awake Momo. Hurry up and get dressed." The voice spoke again.

"mmhm." I mumbled. I didn't want to get out of bed. The sun hasn't come up yet and i was still dreaming. I just slept, until a wild breeze came can brushed on me. It was freezing! I then tucked myself and tugged my knees closer and went back to sleeping. Until I felt a soft hand touch my cheek, Hitsugaya knew that couldn't resist when he did that. I shot out of the bed as soon as his hand came in contact and rubbed my eyes.

"What time is it?" I said wearily.

"It's five in the morning..." he replied calmly.

"Jeez! Why did you wake me up in 5 in the morning?! I was still sleeping." I cried.

Hitsugaya didn't say anything; he touched my face once again and kept staring at me. "Your blushing Hinamori! "And with that he burst into laughter. _Here we go again.._ I thought. The competition of embarrassing comments started when we began to date… Wait! How did that happen again?! I looked up but before I could protest, Hitsugaya had his lips on mine and we locked. My body began to react instinctively and I put my hand behind his neck while he kissed me once again.

"Stop Momo.. I want you get dressed." He whispered in my ear. A chill went up my spine, but this was a good feeling. Hitsugaya walked to the door.

"Don't take long… I want you in my arms in 2 minutes or I'm going back to the host club!" he exclaimed. Old Hitsugaya was back. But this was Hitsugaya, the kind, calming and protective side, but the perverted and funny side was still there and I sometimes I was thankful that he had that side. _There are always two sides of a coin I guess…_ I changed into a pair of jeans and a nice top then rushed down stairs where Hitsugaya was waiting, I leapt into his arms from the 4th step and he caught me as predicted. We stood there, quietly hugging. There was silence, but it was nice silence. Hitsugaya took my hand and lead me to the front door. "I told you to not always use the key that I gave you." I said as he walked out the door.

"I guess I can resist myself." He replied with a million dollar smile.

I just laughed silently and replied with the 2 words "Bad boy." A smirk grew on his face on he bowed moving his hands to his right side. "Your highness..." he said and bowed. A smile crossed my facial expression and I forwarded out the door.

_Life was good now, i_ thought as we hoped into his car and he started driving to this unknown place. School was alright now… besides the fact that the whole population knows the past of Hitsugaya ( him being a host) and now they all know that im dating him. It's not that I mind, it's just sometimes I hear them talk wretched things about him. That is what sometimes gets my temper up. But that was a month ago, nowadays his Mr. popular and I'm Mr. popular's girlfriend. Other than that, life was great. Life was fantastic…

We halted and all I could see were high mountains and cliffs. "What are we doing here?!" I exclaimed.

"Just you wait and see." He answered. Hitsugaya took my hand once again and lead me up the hill. The scenery was beautiful. I felt 2 hands cover my hands. "What are you doing?" I whispered. He did nothing but shh me and led me further up the hill. We went further 5 minutes until he told me to sit. I sat. He told me to hold his hand tightly. I held his hand tightly. He told me to open my eyes. I opened my eyes but only to be astonished by the incredible scenery. We were sitting on the tip of the hill and in front of us was the glowing sun, arising.

"It's beautiful." I whimpered.

"Not with you in comparison..." he shot back at me.

"Oh so is Hitsugaya getting cheesy?" I argued with a large smile on my face. We didn't say much after that. Hitsugaya and I just watched the sun rise leaned on each other while this happened. It was the best moment of my life.

(A/N: Notice there's a lot of sun raising… it's just I can't think anything else. =.=)

We had just sat there for an hour or two. It was 6:30am and unfortunately it was a school day.

Hitsugaya and I trudged back down the hill, and the shape of a car merges in the distant parking lot.

Looking, one last time, at the scenery, we left down the steep hill to start our day in an orderly fashion. _Great…_ It was now time to start school.

The bell rang precisely at 8:25am. Students were gathering around in groups to forward of and prepare for the outrageous day ahead. I looked back at the emerald eyes and stared at it. Hitsugaya leaned forward and pecked me on the cheek. I blushed. There was nothing else I could do! I stood in front of my first class and as he grabbed my hand and wrapped it around me, I could hear cheers and laughter invading our privacy. "Stupid people" I mumbled with the least amount of satisfaction on my face. I turned back to see Hitsugaya's immaculate face but instead I feel a pair of lips on mine. This wasn't the normal kiss-go routine, it was a firework one, and it was the one that makes me tingle in a million places throughout my body. It lasted so long I didn't keep track of time and before I knew it the hands have left me and the lips were no longer there.

"I'll meet you on the roof-top at recess beautiful", he said.

"Rooftop", I whispered under my breath, and with that Hitsugaya turned around and slowly walked to his next class. I loved this feeling; it was when Hitsugaya made me feel like someone special. I turned around to face my class, as they saw my face they all turned back into their various groups and started to chat away. _Great…_ I thought and I took a seat at the back of the class, waiting for the 45 minute lecture on Egypt.

Classes went by really fast as I was really paying attention to any of the lectures at all, I found myself thinking about Hitsugaya all day. I don't mean to be so desperate or anything, but it was too difficult to get him off my mind. I took a step that led to the roof above me. I heard talking it was Hitsugaya, I skipped 2 steps and landed on the third, I could now clearly see Hitsugaya, but had no idea who he was talking to. I leaned myself against the wall.

"How could you do that to me?!" the unknown figure asked with a slight bit of anger in their tone. Just by the voice I could tell that it was a girl, her voice was sweet and soft at the same time.

"It was you who left me, not the other way around Karin…" He replied.

I had no idea what they were talking about so I stayed silent,

"When you see me with another guy you get so angry and when I see you hang around another girl I get pissed… isn't it clear that we like each other Hitsugaya?!"

"I loved you… but" Hitsugaya couldn't continue because before I knew it I was halfway through the corridor of the school, panting. Who was she and why… why did Hitsugaya say he loved her? "Momo", I head a voice behind me. I turned around and Hitsugaya was staring at me, straight into my brown eyes. I looked away, I couldn't see his face. I can't stand it! Even though I understand nothing, I know he said that he loved another girl. Doesn't that mean he's been lying to me all along! Tears leaked from my face and I used my hand to brush it off. Hitsugaya put his arm on my shoulder and stood in the empty corridor in disbelief. I didn't like it, knowing he loves another person it just…

Normal Pov

Hinamori was sobbing; tears were rushing down her face. She felt so hurt; it wasn't like any other pain, this rejection cut deep. Hinamori was heart-broken. Hitsugaya laid his hand on Hinamori, "Momo… please listen." He whispered quietly into Hinamori's ear. But Hinamori didn't want to listen; she just wanted to go somewhere where she can think. And with one last tearful glance at the boy she went crazy for; she moved her shoulder away and ran off… Hitsugaya stood there, not knowing what he should do, he turned around only to be surrounded by familiar hands, the girl hinamori saw confessing to Hitsugaya on the rooftop stared at him for a minute, and without a second thought, Hitsugaya was locked in lips with her. This person, whom he knew for as long as he lived, kissed him fiercely. Hitsugaya didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say, He couldn't do anything… Unaware by the sudden lip connection, Hitsugaya just closed his eyes, not knowing that Hinamori was still there, around the corner of the corridor watching Hitsugaya and a girl make out. Dumbfounded she retreated, and with a fear or rejection in Hinamori, she raced of to somewhere, she just wanted to be anywhere but here…

(Hitsugaya's Pov)

I never felt like this before, I just hurt someone I truly loved. But when I turn around, the only face I see is Karin. I've known her since we were born, she was also someone I loved dearly but only as a sister. Karin was right, I do get angry when I see her with another guy, but the only reason is because all the guys she went out with were bastards. She is beautiful, but she can not be compared to Hinamori, Hinamori is stunning, and yet I still managed to entangle her heart in a mess. Karin and I had everything in common but I never felt anything special about her. She was just like _the girl next door._ The only time when I actually noticed my accidental feelings were…

_Flashback._

_It was raining and I was cold, but I didn't care, Karin was standing in front of me and I was going to confess. It was time I stood up for myself and told her my feelings! It was pitch dark at night but the scenery in the park was beautiful, the fountain kept on running and numerous lamps lit up the path. "I.." I began to mumble but before I could say anything else, someone appeared. He was handsome according to Karin, but nothing was going to prepare me for what was about to happen next. "This is Kira and my current boyfriend!" Karin spoke with enthusiasm. " I just brought him here today because I hope you guys would make good friends!" but I stood there, not believing my eyes I turned around, I turned around hoping I would never she her again and ran off home. _

_End of flashback. _

I knew how much it hurt, how much pain you have to go through until you relise reality but somehow I know that this time it would've hurt much more since I really, truly did love her and knew she felt that too. I wanted to chase after her, to hug her and apologize, but I couldn't the past has caught up with the present and I was with someone that symbolized nothing in my life.


End file.
